


First Impressions

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [69]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagined first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astraev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraev/gifts).



Sherlock Holmes was quite certain that he wasn’t going to need a minder, and he’d taken the precaution of engaging in an activity that had a high probability of causing offense, but as soon as he saw Joan Watson he knew that his chances of driving her into quitting on the first day were non-existent. Her hair was short, but feminine. Her bearing, despite the cane, a wonder of drill-ground perfection. She held out a hand and he found himself taking it, measuring the fading medical calluses beneath his fingertips. “Captain Watson, I presume? What did you think of Afghanistan?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Impressions [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565519) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
